


sodium

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, connor being hot, reader being awkward, rookie detective reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: the reader is the new rookie cop that has taken a liking to Connor





	sodium

You had woken up late to your first day of work, great.

Rushing down the busy streets of Detroit, a messy suit thrown on and a price of bread in your mouth you concluded that you were officially a hot mess.

You rush into the police building and hurriedly get to your desk where you see two men standing there like they were waiting for you.

Oh shit you thought, they must be your partners.

You had briefly heard about them from your boss but you were supposed to come in early today to meet them.

“Hi I’m (y/n) sorry I’m late,” you rush out to the two men causing them to look at you.

You were frantically grabbing stuff off your desk and didn’t have a chance to look at them properly.

But one cleared their front so you looked up and saw a chubby older man with shoulder-length grey hair.

You introduced yourself to him first, learning that his name was Hank Anderson.

Then you turned to your other partner, Connor as Hank had said.

Oh no, his hot.


End file.
